At Joe's
by trappedtraveler
Summary: Jane and Lisbon were having dinner a couple weeks after Red John was killed. It all seemed usual, until Jane felt the urge to say something. Jisbon. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own _The Mentalist_, even though I wish I did. Jane & Lisbon all over. Enjoy :)

* * *

"So, how do you feel right now? That Red John is dead?" Teresa Lisbon asked her so-called psychic colleague, Patrick Jane. They were having dinner at Joe's, a nice diner near the headquarter. There was no one in sight, and Joe was busy in the kitchen. It's already 11.45 anyway.

"Mixed up, really. Well, I'm sure glad he's dead, but on the other hand, it wasn't me who killed him, so…" he took a sip of his tea.

"So?" Lisbon raised her eyebrows, demanding for an answer.

"I'm not that relieved, Lisbon. Gee, you should have known that,"

"Jane, come on! We've been here before. Are you even trying to let that go? For God's sake," she drank her latte.

"I'm trying, Lisbon. Honestly, I am. But it's just far too difficult for me. You've been working with me for God knows how long, bet you understand that,"

"Sure, I do. And I'm glad that you're trying," she took a big bite of her cheeseburger. Jane rolled his eyes and continued dealing with his salad. But suddenly, he dropped his fork and wiped his lips with a napkin. "Lisbon, I got something to tell you,"

She turned to face him and nodded. She's too busy trying to swallow a couple of lettuce. Jane smiled, "_This woman will never change_," he thought. He noticed a little bit of mustard on the corner of her lips. He took his napkin and when he was about to reach her lips to wipe it, he suddenly stopped. He put the napkin back, pointed at the mustard, and said, "You got some mustard there, grumpy,"

"Where?" Lisbon asked. She tried to wipe her lips with the back of her hand even though her both hands were fully occupied. Jane shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe it in the first place when Lisbon decided to order an enormous cheeseburger like that.

Well, he should do it after all. He didn't even bother to take a napkin, he just simply wiped the mustard with his thumb. "There," he said.

"Thanks. So, what do you want to talk about?"

Jane didn't say a thing. He just stared at her in a complete silence. Lisbon, who's still struggling with her cheeseburger, noticed it. When she was about to say something, she realized that Jane hadn't taken his hand off of her cheek. "Jane? What is…"

"I love you, Teresa."

Lisbon almost dropped her burger, but she managed to put it back on the plate. She blushed.

"What?" she was shocked, that's for sure, and she didn't bother to conceal it.

"You heard me, and I mean it," Jane took his hand off and reached for his tea cup.

"But why?" she took a napkin and cleaned her hands.

"The only thing that kept me from saying it out loud was because Red John was still alive. I couldn't bear to see you got hurt just because he knew that I love you. I can't even bear to see you raid a house only wearing a vest, let alone having this scary thought of Red John hurting you,"

Lisbon couldn't say a thing. Jane continued, "I'm not asking you for anything, Lisbon. You've given me more than just enough. You know me; you know how troubled I am. No matter how I deny it, I'm someone who's emotionally damaged, and you're aware of that. I was filled with the desire to get some revenge for the sake of my wife and my daughter, or so I thought," Lisbon could see his tears. "And when I realized that I wasn't the one who took his life, I was grateful and now I only have you to thank. I once told you that I'd save you, but it's actually you who saved me. Thank you,"

Jane looked at the woman he loves, who was also crying. "I love you, Lisbon. I love you for everything, for who you really are, and…"

"But this isn't possible, Jane," her shaky voice cut him off.

"Why is that so?" his heart started to beat faster.

"It's against the CBI rules and you…"

Jane didn't let her finish. He kissed her right away. A very long awaited kiss. Lisbon pulled off. "What was that?"

"Thank you," he smiled.

"For what?" she looked confused.

"For kissing me back," his answer made her smile.

"But the rules…"

"Meh, I don't care about the rules. It's not like the first time I ignore them anyway," he waved his hand.

Lisbon shook her head. She knew that Jane would exactly say that.

"So?" he asked.

"What?" she sipped her latte.

"Are we…" Jane pointed at them both in turn.

"Yes, we are, silly," he laughed and he kissed her once again, but this time with a taste of latte that lingered on her lips.


End file.
